Barely Breathing
by purrpickle
Summary: My first foray into shoujo ai, back in the day. Late at night, Usagi waits for her lover to come to her. Desperate and painful as it may be, they are still in love. Poetic one-shot.


AN: I do not own Sailor Moon nor the characters within. This is an old poem-type thing I wrote nine years ago, as my first exploration of shoujo ai.

* * *

Here I lie,

Sunken in dreams of you.

Even though we are

Planets apart,

There is something there

That needs attention.

And I am paying the price,

As surely you are.

Thoughts so deep

Crowd my mind,

Of you.

Your smile

Graces my closed

Eyelids, and

I can barely breathe.

Even though my friends

Know not of my love,

There is still the factor

Of the truth.

Suddenly the window blows

Open,

And you enter,

Soaking wet.

Getting up from my bed,

I pad over and shut

The window.

"I knew you would come."

I whisper after being

Embraced by your strong arms.

"I couldn't stay away."

You answer, in your light voice

That sends shivers down my

Spine.

Being close to you, even when

You're wet,

Heightens my senses, and

I can feel your soft

Breath on the back of my

Neck.

Shivering, I turn to face you.

Shifting your grip,

You hold me close.

Using my hands to smooth your ruffled hair, I

Feel the water from your clothes

Seep into my pajamas.

Looking deep into your eyes,

I stare, inviting you in.

With your piercing blue eyes,

You look at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, biting my lower

Lip.

Then suddenly your lips are

On mine, crushing

Them together.

Hungry, you crush me to

You.

Finally the kiss is over,

And you draw back, only to kiss

Me gently on my

Bruised lips.

Trembling, I hold you close.

"I don't care what others

Think, I just

Know that I love you."

I whisper, filling up the

Silent room with it.

When you move to kiss

Me again,

Sudden light floods my room.

*

That's nice to know, now get out!"

I hear my mom yell.

Turning away from you, I slowly

Detach from the kiss.

Your body goes rigid, and you pull me tighter in the

Embrace.

My mom is standing in the

Doorway,

Anger evident,

Washing away from her in waves.

Staring at her, I hug you

Tighter for strength.

When your arms hold

Me closer, I feel

Your heart, and I know

That our secret is out.

With haunted eyes, I cry

Out and burst into tears.

In your strong arms, I

Hear my mom walk

Closer.

"What did you do to her!?

Let her go, now!"

She yells.

For a minute, I see you

Stare at her, and

Then you ease away.

Still crying, I whimper

And miss your heat.

Then I realize that you

Are standing in the light,

With your back to me.

My mom's startled gasp hits

My ears, and I know

She knows.

"Get out! Get out and never

Come back!"

My mom orders, her voice

Trembling.

"Stay away from Usagi!"

She yells.

You turn to me,

And I sadly stare at your

Eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ami-chan."

*

"Get out!" My mom yells, and

You look at me

Once,

And then you are gone, out

The window you had come in

Earlier before.

I stare out at the storm,

Feeling as confused

As it must be.

The lock turning on my

Door shocks me from

My reverie,

And I stare at the door

Of my

Bedroom.

Lying against the wall, I

Fall asleep,

Crying.

*

The sunlight filtering in

Hits my eyes just as the alarm

By my bed

Goes off.

Cramped, I slowly untangle

Myself from my hair,

And lean my back against the

Slightly damp

Wall.

Clutching my fists tightly,

I try to forget.

Still, when Luna comes bounding in

And jumps onto

My lap,

I can't help remembering

Your soft kisses and

Light touch.

And when she says my name,

I remember the times you have whispered it

Late at night,

When we are alone.

Crying again,

This time softly, I

Get ready to go to school.

Moving across the room,

I grab my uniform

And shrug it on,

Tying the bow in front.

Taking my bag,

I walk over to the window –

The one you have many times entered –

And jump down from

It.

Luna lands gracefully

Next to me, and I ignore

Her.

How had my mom known?

How had she found out?

These questions blind my

Mind,

Along with thoughts

Of you.

Walking to school in a monotone

Walk,

I finally make it,

Not noticing anything.

As I sit at my desk,

All I can think

Of is you.

With bloodshot eyes, I

Survey the students filing

In.

When your silhouette graces

The door,

I make eye contact, and

Stare at you in desperation.

Your eyes flick to

Mine,

And I feel your pain.

Turning away again,

You break my heart.

Breaking down, I run down

The row of desks,

Out of the classroom

And down the halls.

Why are you letting

One obstacle stop

Our love?

Sobbing, I run through

The student body.

Outside finally graces me,

And I fall onto

My knees

My knees giving

Way.

Covering my face,

I let out my frustration

And despair.

In pain, I scream out,

"Why can't anyone help

Me!?"

Light footsteps answer my

Ears.

Hesitantly, warm arms encircle

Me.

"Usagi-chan, I love you."

Turning towards you,

I see tears glisten in your

Eyes,

And that your blue bangs

Are mussed.

Shutting your eyes, you

Turn your head away, and

Whisper,

"I'm just scared."

Smiling softly, I have tears

Running down my face.

"Ami-chan, I will love

You whatever my mom might

Say.

I knew I loved you ever since

I first met you.

Please…

Believe me."

Trembling, I hug you hard,

And bury my head

In your shoulder.

Hugging me back, you hold

Me tight,

And then kiss me lightly

On the lips.

Nestled in your embrace, I

Feel peace and all

The tiredness from the events

Before catch up.

Before I can think, you

Read my mind, and

Lead me up from

My knees over to the

Tree in the middle of the

Schoolyard.

Sitting down with your back

To the bark,

You set me down in your lap.

"Rest,"

You whisper in a soft voice.

Agreeing, I nestle into

Your chest and hug

Your arms which are holding

Me tightly to you.

Mesmerized from the fall of your

Breaths, I fall deep asleep

Right after your breathing

Slows to sleep as well.


End file.
